A new eon
by Emperor-blade
Summary: A person named Austin Woods lives in the outskirts of the bronze district in Pewter city and the law states that the bronze district can't have good pokemon. But what happens when Austin finds a latios egg and that latios is not the ordinary.
1. chapter 1 birth of latios

**"Chapter 1 birth of a latios"** **(Remade** )

Another day in Pewter city waking up in my bed you can hear the cars and people making it hard to stay asleep especialy when I'm jumped on by my mothers houndoom named Fire. Fire was a nice pokemon always playful and nice but his horns hurt alot and can be used in battle but raised at birth to be loveable so he mostly never goes agressive.

"Austin time for supper" my mom yelled

"Alright im coming down" I yelled down stairs

I got up and was about to go down staires in my pj's but before I did that I look out my window and saw the nice view of viridian forest. We live on the outskirts of town amd so we get the great view but now looking at the map of the city there are three districts. District 1: the golden district it's where the rich live in there luxery homes in the center of the city. District 2: the silver district that surrounds the golden one they are middle class and live in moderate homes and get alot of business it's also where the Pokemon center is where our pokemon rest and get better. And finally district 3: the bronze district that I live in this district surrounding the silver one we are the poor people in this town and we live in small but nice houses but it's mostly apartment's and crouded roads.

"Austin" my mother called again

I went down staires Fire following and went to the living room table to find my mother named Angelina but everyone calls her Angel because its short. I ate my breakfeast quickly because I was starving and after that I saw my mother exiting.

"Hey mom where are you going" I asked her

"To the store sweetie it will only be a couple minutes" my mother said leaving

waving goodbye I then went to the kitchen and refilled Fire's food bowl with pokemon food made for fire types where lucky to have a houndoom because he keeps the house safe. The city is lead by a rude and mean mayor from the golden district in fact he made a very stupid law that the 'higher your birth' is the better pokemon you get. Houndooms are said to only be owned by the rich people here but my mother found Fire when he was a tiny pup recently born in the streets. In fact my mom said that the rich tried to force her to give them Fire but the police stopped them and the silver district supported her during Court when a file was charged but all that was before I was born.

I looked out the window and saw viridian forest and a thought came to mind to go explore.

Without a second thought I took a shower got dressed and went to explore but Fire jumped in front of the door.

"Hound" Fire called his tail moving back and forth

"You want to come too" I asked Fire and he nodded

So I went back into the kitchen and grabbed Fires pokeball. returning him we then headed out, it was probably a good idea to bring him in case a battle breaks out in the forest so I left my little home and entered the forest, really where right next to it

I entered the forest and began looking, I'm not looking for Pokemon need a liscence for that somehow, being very careful not to get lost I look around trying not to anger a flock of Spearow that wouldn't be good. It wasn't long before I found something it was a nest but this looked abandoned because it was all messy. In fact it was on the ground and not the tree's and it was too big to a Spearow nest as well. looking in it, it was just twigs but moving them around I was shocked to say the least it was a egg a white and black with a litte red in an abandoned nest especially when there's no pokemon around and it was time to head back so I picked it up.

"Where is it you said it was here" someone said

"I know it is the scientists sent us to find there work" another person said

I hid behind one of the trees and looked around to find two guys in black with a red R on their shirts and they were looking through the nest but found nothing.

"It-it isn't here" one of them said shocked

"It has to be around here somewhere keep looking" the other person said

The way they were searching made it easier to get out of there I think they were team rocket the Pokemon thieves so this egg must be stollen but they said there work but thats not on my mind right now.

Heading out of the woods I found myself on the road that leads to pewter city, walking down the road with the egg in my hands because I didn't bring a backpack which I now regret because this egg is heavy. Continuing to walk down the road the one person I didn't want to see was right there in front of me.

"HELLO THERE SCAB" he mockingly yelled

"Oh no not him not now" it was Samuel the one person I didn't want to meet right now

Samuel is one of the rich in the golden district and my enemy, wearing nicer clothes and boots with his blond hair comed like normal and the worst part is he always makes fun of not just me but anyone who does not have as much money like he does you can actually see him go through the bronze district mocking anyone in sight bcause they aren't rich and that warturtal he has is just as bad.

"So finally built the courage to leave home have you but still not a trainer, expected" he said mockingly

"Well you're not a trainer either you only have a pokemon brcause of your dad" I told samuel

By saying that his face redden with anger grabbing a Pokeball and throwing it revealing a warturtal

"listen here scab you want to go again because I will beat you" Samuel said then noticed the egg

"You have a egg interesting but not helping you now" Samuel said with a smile

"What are you saying Samuel" I asked him getting his obvious desire

"Listen scab now that the egg is now property of Samuel Jackson, HAND IT OVER" he said yelling the last part

"No I'm not giving it to you" I said and he was mad now

"Thats it warturtal teach him a lesson" he sad throwing a Pokeball releasing warturtal

"Go Fire time to fight" i said throwing the pokeball and Fire came out Samuel was amazed

"How did you get-nevermind, warturtal hydropump" Samuel commended

"Fire use inferno" I said to Fire

The moves colided and to my surprise the hydropump was vaporized and the inferno hit warturtal a shocking one hit defeat. Looking at Samuel he was furious to say the least and I hightailed it out of there returning Fire to his pokeball.

"YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS" Samuel screamed to the top of his lungs

I always wanted to beat Samuel but didn't believe it was that easy. Running back to the city I found my house but ehen I entered my mom was standing there tapping her foot.

"Mom I know what it looks like bu-" i said but cut off

"Austin Wood where have you been and why did you take fire" she said then noticed the egg "son where did you get that"

Knowing no way out I told her what happened from finding the egg to fighting Samuel and from that Fire came out of his pokeball by himself surprising me. I set the egg down on the couch but by doing that it began to glow and hatched and what I saw amazed me it was a newborn latios. It had it's eye's closed and had no color but that's because it's a baby it needs time to grow up to develop it's color. I carefully picked up the small baby and it opened its eyes and it made a small noise then I ran to my room to set it on my bed but it won't let go. So I sat down on my bed and stroked it's fur while I smiled as it purred then my mom came in with a bottle of warm milk in her hand

"Best take care of him son let me help you" my mom said and sat down next to me

After she said that we fed the baby latios, I wondered what happened to the parents of this little guy. I remembered team rocket was there they might have kidnapped this kid from his parents know and now looking at this one thing for sure this is going to be hard. After feeding him he reached is small paws for the bottle obviously wanting more but we can't over feed him thats for sure.


	2. chapter 2 visiting Altomare

**"Chapter** **2"**

"human"

(telepathy)

10 years later

10 years have past scince I found latios and caught him with a pokeball I gave him the name Draco because he's a dragon and psychic type. We did about everything together from playing to just random stuff me and mom consider him as my brother. I'm 15 years old now and Draco is 10 years old but already the size of a normal latios because of growth spurt's. Draco was unique because he wasn't blue he was jet black with red coloring most of his wings with two red lines on his sides with red eyes and a darker red triangle. I was heading back from the market with Draco but he's Invisible so no one can see him, and eventually we reached our house and walked inside with some groceries.

"Hey kids back with the groceries" Our mom called from up stairs

"Yeah were back with them" I called back "Oh let us put this stuff away"

"Thanks sweetie that would be great" our mom said as we reached the kitchen

(Hey Austin after this you wanna play) Draco asked wanting to play around

"Sure but first let's put this stuff away" I said giggling at Draco as he always loved to play

We put all the groceries away in there proper spots in the kitchen and we were about to head in our room but mom stopped us.

"Wait kid's before you leave I have something to say" our mom said

(What is it) Draco asked

"I have a surprise for us all and it will amaze you" our mom said

"What is it mom" I asked her

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you" she said making me pout "Now go and play"

Mostly we would play outside but getting caught by our neighbors was not going to be good so we went into our bedroom instead. We shared a bedroom because the house was small but we didn't mind and turned on the old Xbox360 I got on my tenth birthday. Draco turned into me and grabed a controller most lati's when transforming they Amit bright particals but Draco Amited black smoke instead, he turns into me very often. We mostly played Minecraft, we don't have alot of games just a couple so Minecraft was the best option. After playing for several hours we built a castle it was very large and was built with a gothic theme and the hard part was getting all the blocks needed to build it.

Draco was very tired at this point and slept on my shoulder while turning back into the black and red latios so I picked him up and put him on my bed as I turned the game off. Heading down stairs my mom greeted me.

"Hey Austin wheres your brother" my mom asked

"He's sleeping in our room" I told her "Why you ask"

"Because in ten minutes we're supposed to leave" she said pointing at the clock it was 6:00 PM.

"Where leaving at 6:10" I asked and she nodded

My mind was focusing on one thing, where are we going it was rare for us to go somewhere so I looked up to it and I wanted to ask my mon but she won't tell me anyway. So going up stairs to wake up Draco at least he always gets up after a little tap on his head.

Entering the bedroom I went to Draco and tapped his head causing him to get up and groggly float in the air.

(*yawn* Why did you wake me) Draco said groggly

"Because we're going somewhere in 5 minutes" I said looking at the clock

(Okay I'm right behind you) Draco said waking up at that

Then we got down stairs to find Mom standing there by the door and when she looked at us she walked up.

"Okay good you're already down I was about to get you so let's go" she said then opened the door and we left and entered moms car. As we left she had three tickets and Fires pokeball meaning he was in it as we were going to this place we don't know yet but I seriously want to know.

"So mom where are we going" I asked mom

"I'll give you a hint. The city of water" she said to us

My body froze imeadiatly were we going to Altomare the beautiful city in the ocean, if we were heading there mom must have won the lottery getting there is super expensive. It took a while but we made it to the dock and a ship was there accepting people with tickets that also makes us I guess. Draco shifted into me as we all made are way to the captain and handed our tickets to him. "welcome aboard the. S.S waterway" the captain said to pretty much everyone who came aboard and our mom got a key from him pretty much our room key.

"Okay our room is number 9"our mom said going to the room number and found it

We entered the room and it was pretty nice and it had 3 beds on for each of us of coarse, it had a window with a nice view and we heard the horn go off as we started moving on our way to Altomare. "have a nice trip on our way to Altomare" we heard the intercom say. by now it was night time and we were going to sleep I just jumped in put the covers around we and tried to sleep and Draco was in his latios form as he made himself comfortable on the bed I was using I was used to that and fell to sleep.

I was being shook back and fourth and opened my eyes to find Draco doing it.

(It's time to wake up Austin were here) Draco said (the island is in view)

After hearing that I got out of bed and looked oit the window to see Altomare, the lovely city of water in front of me, I was amazed by the scenery it definitely lived to it's name and my mom was dressed up and by the door.

"Well come on lets see the city, the boats already docked" mom said opening the door

All of us left our room and entered the main lobby where everyone was getting off and we soon fallowed, me and Draco who shifted into me left the as mom gace the captain the key. The city was confusing but she brought out a map of the town so she new where she was going and a tour guide came up to us.

"Are you Angelina woods" the man asked

"Yes I am are you the tour guide" she asked him

"Yep I'm Henry nice to meet you" he said holding put his hand that we shook

(So we're going on a tour) Draco asked and I nodded as we got on a boat

we saw land marks from across the City, all of which were gorgeous but the one that was the most interesting was the statues of latios and latias. Henry said they protect the City but it's always so peaceful that their protection is never needed then we came to a museum.

"and here is the museum the location of the D-M-A is located" he said

"hold on what is a D-M-A" I asked him

"Defense Mechanism of Altomare no one knows who built it but it's name says it all and no longer active" he said pointing at the machine "feel free to look around we'll group up later"

I decided to look at the fossils on the floor but when I looked up there was a girl in blue and white but that's not what I was looking at I saw faint waves of energy something that only happened with Draco but let it slide. "hello young man" I looked to a person in his thirties walking towards me.

"Hi what's your name" I asked the person

"Names Nicholas good to meet you" he said "Who's he" he asked and I looked to my right

"Oh this is my twin Jack and I'm Austin" I said to him and he nodded

"So you participating in the tour de Altomare" he asked

"No don't have any water types to use" I said "so the legends are they true"

"Hmm what was that" he asked

"latios and latias are they real, protecting the City" I said to him and somehow looked nervous

"Well can't say for sure well got to go" he said leaving

"Okay see ya" I said

"Yep he's definitely hiding something but I'm not gonna look into it" I said to Draco

(Who knows he might know them or something) he telepathically joked making me Snicker

We continued to walk around for a bit and felt like I'm being watched by someone but don't know where and then I heard some noise and I turned around to see nothing and shook it off as it was probably nothing. I walked outside the museum because I did't get a good look at it outside; finding a poster near the entrance it was about the tour de Altomare, that race around the City and whoever win's will get a special medalian but I never seen it before. Continuing to walk around the museum there's not as much to look at on the outside compared to the inside.

(We can still enter the race) Draco said

"How we don't have any water types" I said to Draco

(I can turn into one and use my speed to our advantage) he said

"I'm not sure about cheating Draco" I said

(Oh really It's not cheating at least) he said

Now with that done we headed back to see my mom and Henry waiting for us, so we headed to the hotel we are going to be staying in for the vacation finally away from pewter city. We made it to the hotel after the boat trip around the city. The best tour I ever been on and I'm going to do some research on the legends of this town, that man Nicholas is hiding something I can tell. We entered our room, room 15 and no one is around so Draco can enter his real form.

As he turned back I heard a gasp and I turned around to see something flying away but didn't see it to well because of the dark. Hopefully that will be the last of that, my mom was ordering room service and Draco was floating to me.

(Hi Austin you alright) Draco telepathically said

"I'm fine just in thought" I said

(About what) he asked

"Like how we were able to come here this is amazing" I said little excited

(Yeah and we can go where ever tomorrow) said Draco

then we heard a knock on the door, Draco turned into me and mom went to the door and the dinner came in.

After eating I went to the computer provided in the room and Good thing there was no password and they delete the history after booking out I believe. So looking into the internet and looked up the legends of Altomare and there was quite a few pages of information. It says that two people a husband and wife found a basket with two babies and they adopted them; but soon disaster struck but the two children turned into latios and latias and saved the city from the disaster but not much more after that. Looking deeper there was information on the D-M-A saying no one knows who built it and was used to defend the city; but it took a latios or latias and a soul dew to power it and the pokemon would suffer and the energy of the soul dew will be drained. That probably makes sense on why it's no longer active unlike it can now because of it's age. So far nothing new but I need some sleep.

-elsewhere-

?"So you found it, the black latios"

?"Yes it's here in Altomare but we're not going to reclaim it"

?"What but that latios was Anthony's pet project"

?"That's true but he abandoned the project 5 years ago when it was lost now lets report back"

?"Right behind you"

-back to Austin-

It was morning right now the sun was shining but I didn't want to get up I felt Draco on this bed relaxing until he floated upwards and shook me a bit and shifted position. But as I thought I was okay Draco licked my face and giving in I got up and looked at Draco as he smiled at me as I laughed a bit and got out of bed. Realizing that my clothes from yesterday was still on I took a shower and got dressed with blue jeans, white shirt, black jacket, and sneakers as mom was waking up. when I was finished she was fully awake and I stepped outside to the balcony admiring the view of the water city and it's overall beauty and decided to go for a walk.

"Hey mom I'm going for a walk" I said to mom

"Honey at least take a map Altomare is a maze" she said

she wasn't lying the city is like a maze so I grabbed one of the two maps and as always Draco fallowed even if he didn't have to come with me. Leaving I started to think where to go we already saw the museum but there's other places to go in town. Looking at the map the nearest place was the plaza but then I remembered the tour de Altomare was it today. So I walked to the plaza with the map and when I get there I might watch the race to see what it's like.

(Again let me help you in there) Draco said

"No Draco your not a water type" I said as he levitated around invisible

"Oh c'mon your here way to ruin the day" someone half screamed

turning around to see Samuel of all people standing there why does HE have to be here and why now.

"Samuel what are you doing here" I said

"Still dumb as a rock huh well let me tell you" he said "I'm here to win the contest"

"Your here to win the tour de Altomare" I said

"Yep now do me a favor and get out" he said "peasants don't belong here but you can still watch me win"

As he walked away I was clenching my fist, why does he still do that to people and now that he knows I'm here he'll ruin all my days here.

(Okay new plan for the race) Draco said floating to me

"what is it" I asked

(we sabotage him before race start's I'll 'fix' his water sled) he said

as much as I didn't want to do it I agreed, Draco normally doesn't do this stuff unless he tries to help me and also to humiliate Samuel and it's very hard to get him to stop so I went with it. Imeadiatly after saying yes he zoomed of to the shed Samuel went into, going to it and looking through the window it was where the water sleds were held, Samuel with someone was there.

"So this is it huh your nice water sled" someone said

"Yes the best of the best one there is and it will let me win" Samuel said proudly

I found Draco where the Water sled was and messing with it like loosening the bolts and quietly breaking the wood and not knowing how he does that. Before I knew it he flew back to me trying hard to control his giggling but not really working.

"So what's going to happen" I asked Draco

(what do you think will happen but c'mon lets go) he said and I fallowed

 **"end of chapter 2"**


	3. Chapter 3 sight of a soul

"chapter 3 sight of a soul"

"Talking"

(Telepathy)

It was a couple of hours since the little incident but I decided not to tell mom because of the way Samuel acts as well as his dad who is actually worse. His dad Rodriguez Jackson is a famous owner of J-tech, an eletronic business empire that spans across the regions. The Jackson's and Wood's hated each other for a long time. But a person named Alex got in a relationship with Isabella Jackson but Rodriguez forced them to break up. Now the race will start soon because they're taking the water sleds out and putting them in positions for the racers; as for Samuel we'll see. The racers are now getting on their water sleds and Samuel has gotten on his Draco sabotaged and he hasn't noticed yet.

(And so it begins) Draco said disguised as me

"So what happens now" I asked

(Well that water sled should collapse at any moment when the race starts) Draco stated

"Hey kids glad I could catch up" mom said coming to us

"Hi mom you came" I said a little exited

(Hello mother now I'm gonna watch the race) Draco said and turned his head to the racers

Looking around I saw Nicholas and that girl in blue and white next to him but I watched the race instead. when the Zatu cried out the racers began but my focus was mostly on Samuel who was already struggling with his Warturtal going very fast I guess that's when he found out somethings wrong. With the race continuing some were in the back others were ahead Samuel was in the lead clearly not focusing that his sled is falling apart on him. With the racers going to the finish line Samuel was gonna win but his sled broke and he fell in the water screaming.

The faces of the crowd was priceless everyone was surprised at what happened even the announcement was good. Draco was trying very hard not to laugh but it wasn't working so he went behind a stand and started laughing very hard. He went behind somewhere because even changing his form his voice doesn't he even couldn't maintain the form so he turned back into the black and red latios I'm glad no one is seeing this right now. When he finally stopped laughing and floated up I turned to see mom staring at us with a confused look.

"Why did you two run off and I heard laughing" mom asked

(Sorry just Samuel splashed in the water when his sled broke) Draco said giggling again and disguised as me

Afterwards the person who was in second won the race and received the first place medalian, it was made out of glass and I could faintly see two figures in there, it was a latios and latias around a sphere probably a soul due. Samuel and Rodriguez were furious at least that the sled broke and they found out the wood was already broken when the race started but don't know why or how but they will try to find out. As we were heading back from a good race I heard this strange coo from no where.

"Draco did you just coo" I ask

(No but I heard it so you'r not crazy) Draco said

We decided to walk around the town but quickly got on a boat to travel across the city. The nice view was all I asked for with the atmosphere of overall happiness around the city it's almost is if I want to stay but it can't last forever unfortunately.

Now entering the market because mom wanted to get something I decided to sit down at the entrance. While sitting down there was pawing at my leg and turning to my left there was this small eevee right there looking like it's curious so I pet the eevee on it's head as it made a small noise. then the eevee jumped on my lap and curled up on my legs and closed it's eyes and I smiled at the small scene going on right now.

(Made a new friend I see) Draco asked sitting down next to me

"Yeah who does it belong to" I ask

(I"m pretty sure it is she and I don't know) Draco responded

than Draco handed me paper and some pencils.

(You want to draw I know your good at it) Draco asked

I started to draw a picture of the D-M-A because why not; after about 5 minutes I was done and it looked exactly like it, it has been a while since I last drew something and feeling satisfied I folded the picture and put it in my pocket. Putting the small eevee down I got up but she looked upset by that so I picked up the eevee in my arms and as if on cue mom exited finally saying the line was very long. We got back to our room and I told mom that the eevee came to me and she didn't look caught in a pokeball so mom tried and it worked and once again released eevee.

then there was a knock on the door and Draco turned invisible and mom checked on the door to find a man well dressed and looked around.

"Hello miss I've been told to check this room" the man said

"well what's your name" I asked

"My names Anthony whats your's" Anthony asked and put a book down

"Austin and this is-" I said but mom finished

"Angelina but call me Angel" mom finished

"Well looks like everything's in order so I'm off" Anthony said and left

When he left he picked up the wrong book the one he grabbed was a cook book and I swiftly took the other one.

"Okay I'll be on the balcony alright" mom said and went outside

I took this opportunity to look at what was inside and opened the book to find out it's a journal. opening the first pages to see an odd entry about a latios.

June/23/99 an idea came to mind when I found the old DNA of a latios in Altomare from Any and Oakely 70 years ago preserved in a capsule before a boy named ash messed up there plans. the blood was transported to us before the went to the D-M-A for research but in time it was all but forgotten until now. Me and the others are gonna analyze this until we get the resources we need to get the project running 'Project Darkios".

(Hey what are you reading) Draco asked

"just a book nothing important" I said wanting to read more

(Okay I'll wait then) Draco said and floated away

Turning to another page this came up and it's strange on what is written.

July/6/99 perfect we have everything we need for Project Darkios the machines are set and ready to go on my command. Once the project is complete we will have a super weapon at our disposal and nothing can stop us when it's complete for team rocket. Progress has been made the DNA is now inside an embryo we manufactured it now needs to be processed for completion. However similar to Mewtwo we won't let it escape from our grasp to build an empire to last forever.

My eyes widened I thought team rocket was destroyed permanently 60 years ago and no trace of them was left now this man left the book saying they still exist. I didn't want to read anymore so I closed the book and put it in the shelf and left for the balcony. I saw mom there and went to her to talk.

"Hey mom can I ask you something" I asked

"Sure honey whats on your mind" mom said

"Have you heard of team rocket" I asked

"Yes but their gone now why you ask" mom said

"Just heard of them so I thought I'd ask you" I said to her

"Well okay I'm heading in alright" she said and walked in

I just stood there gawking at the water but then I got an idea. Walking inside I turned on the computer and entered google maps as Draco floated over.

(What are you looking for Austin) Draco asked

"You know those text's and images the ancients leave behind" I said

(Yeah what about them) Draco asked

"Let's go find them, and see where they lead" I said

I then pull out the map and we both looked at it and noticed the water is coming from a certain area of town and a little suspicious, the museum had something else drawings on the wall. Going back to the museum with a boat of coarse I drew a sketch of the drawing but ran into someone.

"Ow" someone said falling over

looking at her it's the girl in blue and white and helped her up.

"Sorry you okay" I asked

"It's alright my names Crystal" she said

"Austin is my name what are you doing here" I asked her

"Just walking my dad Nicholas runs the place" she said

Then I noticed Draco come over and waved hello at Crystal.

"This is jack my twin brother" I said

"Nice to meet you, can you talk" she asked

"He's mute so he can't" I said

"We'll see ya Crystal" I added leaving

"Okay bye" she said also leaving

We made it back to the hotel room and the computer was right where I left it. Again entering google maps the sketch of the drawing was a map as well but a really old one with numbers. Realizing it's encryted I went through the agonizing process of decryption and got coordinates on the island. I marked the location on the map, 29 x, 45 y the location was in a large patch of green which is interesting. Deciding not to pursue it now I looked through the journal once more there's something wrong with it I can tell.

Oct/10/00 the egg was complete but unfortunately Mewtwo gave us a visit and destroyed the place. We were so close it was in it's final stage but now it is lost for now and now it will have feeling it will love that wasn't the goal. The project was to have a Pokemon that couldn't feel that showed no love or mercy and now it's gone.

Now I know there's something wrong there experiment went missing when Mewtwo attacked. There has to be more so lets get to a earlier entry in here and hope there's more information on this. turning some pages I found this.

Sep/15/00 the egg is complete the pokemon is complete amd now all we have to do is wait. until it hatches the boss wanted to see it for himself, but the final touches will be implemented when it hatches afterwards.

I just sat there in awe on whats happening, could Draco be this experiment probably but I need sleep. Going to bed early I passed out almost imeadiatly in the bed.

There's something wrong I only see darkness and nowhere to go so just wondering around but the darkness went away and found myself in a strange building. and there was a person in white walking towards me we was very tall and held a staff of some kind.

"Hello there child welcome" he said his voice was calm as if he wouldn't do harm

"Hi where am I and who are you" I asked

"Before I answer I'll ask you how did you get latios" he asked

I told him how I got Draco and the ten years we spent together from day one, he listened to the whole thing and nodded.

"I see well you answered my question and I'll answer yours" he said turning

he transformed into Arceus himself and the building shook a little during the transformation of the one and only Pokemon god.

"I'm Arceus welcome to the hall of origin" he said

I was shocked to say the least the hall of origin was something of myth and stories and the fact that no one was allowed to enter even if you find the place. Now I have another question why me able to enter this sacred place.

"I'm not surprised to see you shocked" he said

"Yeah no one has entered here" I said

"Actually your the second human to step foot here" he said

"The first human here was my chosen one Ash Ketchum" he added

"Ash Ketchum the Pokemon master from Kanto" I said and he noded

"Yes but he was a Pokemon himself a latios and lived in Altomare when he settled" he said

"Ash was a pokemon how" I asked

"He earned the right for his selflessness for pokemon and his wife" he said

"Ash was married" I asked

"Yes latias and Ash got together the latios and latias in Altomare now are his grandkids" he said

That was surprising the guardians of Altomare are Ash's descendants but I heard a clock go off but there was none here.

"Your time here is up we'll meet again" he said than fadded away

My vision turned back into the darkness and I found myself being shooken madly back and fourth and when I got up it was Draco. He had very worried eyes and I was sweating like crazy and was visibly shaking from the experience from the hall of origin.

(Oh thank Arceus you wouldn't wake up) he said worried

"I'm fine what happened" I asked

(You were making noises and I noticed you were shaking and just wouldn't wake up) he said

"well it's okay I'm awake now" I said hugging Draco as he returned the hug

When we split the hug I looked at the map with the spot I wanted to see and looking outside it was pitch black. I was not tired though and the clock said 4:50 so the sun should rise soon. Mom was sleeping so I looked out the window of the room and there was no lights just the night and moon nothing more.

Waiting until it was sunrise Fire was snuggling with the eevee I haven't given a name for her but I'm thinking of one. The sun finnally rose so I drew a note for mom telling her that I'm going for a walk so we left Draco invisible.

Walking around and by boat was not as hard as it looks but for now we're searching for something. Stoping at a residential area ther was a chain of alley ways and looking at the map the location is in the middle. So we walked around not getting lost and came to a dead end it was just a wall. But Draco just flew into it and just phased through leaving me astonished. Walking to the wall I went through it like the wall itself was an illusion, there was a hall way and walking through it was the most beautiful garden I've ever seen. There were tree's everywhere and rivers and walkways in this one area. Draco was flying around having fun and I was walking around the place. It feels like where not alone as Draco stopped flying and I looked around but nothing was there.

However something struck me in the back sending me flying but Draco caught me and put me down.

(Austin you alright) Draco asked

"Yes I'm fine" I said

the figure was invisible but I can see it's waves of energy because of the psychic power the pokemon is using.

"Draco shadow ball" I commanded

Draco complied and shot a shadow ball at the figure hitting it and sending it back but it was about to charge again.

"Dragon breath knock the Pokemon out of the sky" I commanded

Draco fired a dragon breath once again hitting the figure and fell to the ground it's appearance showing a regular latios on the ground in pain. Its eyes were on me and looked mad but scared at the same time, this must be his home.

"NO STOP" someone screamed

I turned around and saw Crystal and Nicholas running toward us with a latias that got ready to attack.

"Hold on latias they look familiar" Nicholas said "Hey I know you your the tourist"

"Yeah we tracked this place down" I said

After that we all calmed down and helped latios after our fight and I looked around the place. Nicholas told me this place is where they watch over the gaurdians of Altomare like there ancestors, I wondered how long this place existed though.

"Hey Austin can I ask you something" Crystal asked

"Sure what is it" I replied

"Where did you find such a unique latios" she asked

"Oh Draco I found him when he was an egg in an old nest" I told her

"Really where" she asked again

"In Veridian forest nearby Pewter city" I replied

She began to think for a moment as I looked at Draco playing with the other lati's having a blast. Nicholas is planting some flowers and I noticed an elderly latias right there.

"Um Crystal who's that latias" I asked her

"Hmm oh that's there grandmother" she told me pointing to the lati's playing with Draco

"I guess They don't want to talk to me" I said

"No it's not that they need to know you first not because they hate you" she told me

I then walked around and noticed the latios and latias talking to Draco but I can't understand them so I cept on walking. Crystal was with me and we just talked about random stuff but I noticed the more we talked the more nervous she got. Asking if she's alright she turned to the side and skid her foot back and forth which confused me. We continued to walk and Nicholas cald Crystal over so I'm just gonna sit down and opened the journal.

Sep/30/00 The project was finished but the legendary bird Ho-oh decided to ruin the whole thing. They smashed my research and took the egg right out of the lab and into the wilderness I sent men to hunt it but with no success. My boss was furious all the time and resources spent down the drain of this project only to see it destroyed. But now I know to not underestimate the legendaries not again.

The more I read this the more I understand the situation the new teamrocket managed to make the pokemon. Now I believe it's Draco if I'm reading this correctly but I don't know if I could tell him. Putting the book away and going to get Draco because we spent quite some time out here.

"Hey Draco it's time to leave" I said and Draco floated down

(Aw really) was all Draco said

"Yeah sorry it has to end eventually" I said and he noded.

"Here let me show the way out" Nicholas said

Then we left the garden saying goodbye bye to latios and latias as Draco turned invisible.

"So see you guys" I said

"By the way Austin could you come by the plaza tomorrow" Crystal asked

"Yeah I could why you ask" I said

"I wanted to show you something" she replied

"Ok I have nothing else to do" I told her

Me and draco left waving good bye to them as we went back to the hotel and nothing bothering us. Making it back it looked like noon with time to spare as we entered the hotel and searched for our room. Room 15 was easy to find and we entered and mom was standing there which didn't surprise us.

After the long talk about what happened not including latios and latias and the garden we left it at that. with the long day over I can relaxe for a bit and sat down on my bed to think over what happened today.


	4. Chapter 4 Hanging out

"chapter 4 hanging out"

"human"

(telepathy)

A day has past since the experience with the lati's it was great seeing Draco playing around with some of his kind. As for this vacation I don't know how much longer we will stay but hopefully a little longer at least. I remembered to hang out with Crystal but it's early morning and I'm not sure about that right now at the moment. I then wonder what else is gonna happen here in Altomare with Draco and I. But only one way to find out of coarse so I went to the bathroom and showered and put my normal clothes on. Leaving the bathroom mom was having a chat with Draco and I was going out to the balcony and look off at a distance and Fire fallowed me outside, he never barks that much so it's relieving.

Fire was looking at something so I look up to see only a passenger plane up in the sky above us so I only giggled to his stare. Fire is a good pokemon as his moves are inferno, fire fang, pursuit, and taunt, which is a good move set. Draco's moves are dragon breath, psychic, luster purge, and giga impact, but I never used luster purge before. I do remember one thing about the legendary's, that they don't like humans at all and they prevent one another from being caught I can guess why because it's been a trainers dream to catch a legendary. Iv'e been doing good keeping Draco's identity a secret who knows what happens when he's discovered and it becomes world wide. For now it's not the time but now to just enjoy the view of the city of Altomare.

"Austin what are you doing" mom asked as she came to the balcony

"Just enjoying the view what about you" I said

"Just checking on you that's all" mom replied

"So what were you and Draco talking about" I asked

"Where we are going out to eat tonight how does that sound" mom said

"Yeah I would like that" I said

A couple of hours past after eating breakfast in the hotel I went to our room and found eevee with Fire playing together and so I lefty them alone at that. The time says 11:45 so there's still some time left for me to get some stuff planed for today. Fire then came up tome holding his pokeball he does every time he wants to walk and maybe that's a good idea so I grabbed his pokeball and returned him and went for the door eevee fallowing. I didn't mind eevee coming with me and for Draco he can come if he wants to. Walking to the door of the room I was tapped by Draco.

(Going somewhere) Draco asked

"Yeah taking fire for a walk" I said

Getting eevee's pokeball and returning her we left as Draco turned invisible to not get spotted by anyone. Once we left the hotel I released Fire and he was taking in the sight's. As we walk or with Draco flying I saw people on gondolas who appear to be from different regions gawking at the architecture of the city and looking at the sun it might be 12:05. We then walked to the plaza to just get around and hangout with Crystal of coarse it will give me something to do today as well as a friend. Making it to the plaza there were plenty of shops as well as a J-tech building which made me mad but calmed down soon after.

Soon I was able to spot Crystal and made my way to her to see what she has in mind for today. I tapped her shoulder and she turned around and put a smile on her face.

"Austin good to see you" she said rather excitedly

"Hello Crystal ready to go" I asked

"Yes let's go" I said

After that we went to hangout I'm not expecting a lot just to walk around and have fun. She told me how the city has all the water after latios sacrificed himself to protect the town from destruction. She's noticed Draco because he flew past her making her giggle and look at him despite being invisible, but I might ask her who that other latias was. We stopped and sat on a bench looking around the plaza seeing everyone doing their day to day routines around town and I wonder what there is to do here.

"Hey crystal" I said

"What is it Austin" she asked

"What's there to do here" I asked

"Well there's a local park I'm sure you'r Houndoom would like it" she said grinning

After that we got up and she directed me to a park. It was a good size park grass with tree's and a fountain with pathways around it and Fire was already running off enjoying the place as if it was the best thing ever. Me and Crystal just sat down and looked around it was pleasant that this place was here and released my other pokemon. Eevee came out of the pokeball and jumped on my lap as Crystal went 'aww' at her and Draco still invisible just floated around. That was when we looked at each other and stared in each others eyes was like a trance in a way. After awhile we broke the stair between us and looked in opposite directions and looked at the pokemon playing around most were water types though. I then noticed Draco looking over with rage despite being invisible and I looked and...it was Samuel looking at us with that cocky grin of his. He came over but that smile went away when he saw Crystal and his face turned to a look of cockyness and rage as he stared.

"Why hello scab good to see you I thought they kicked you out" he said again looking agitated

"What is it this time Samuel" I said but he ignored it

"Hello babe what's your name" he said flirty

"Crystal, what do you want" she replied uncomfortable

"Just to ask what are you doing with this peasant" he said pointing to me

"Peasant" she simply asked

"Yes, say come with me I can treat you better than he can" he said

That got me angry I was about to retaliate but Crystal beat me to it. "No sorry" she said

"Well your loss" he said and turned around "Oh and Austin, I challenge you this evening"

As he walked away I only frowned why does he have to step in every moment that bring's joy to my life. He hated me even more what I beat him and ran off with the egg 10 years ago. I told Crystal that was Samuel one of the jackson's that run J-tech and he's spoiled to the bone. Fire and Draco came up with enraged eyes knowing what's gonna happen this evening. We walked down town but Crystal wanted to say something like now.

"Okay Austin how do you know him" Crystal asked wanting an answer

I wasn't sure about this but I might as we tell someone eventually especially now that he's here.

"Well pull up a seat my friend this is quite a tell" I told her as we sat down on a bench

"We grew up in Pewter city Samuel is one of the Jackson's that run the J-tech corporation. The city is divided in three districts gold, silver, bronze I lived in the bronze district and Samuel lived in the gold district. He will mock anyone that is in the other districts especially the bronze one. Samuel believes everything belongs to him belongs to him and only him and will beat you down until he gets it. Me he hates me the most, 10 years ago I had an egg Draco's egg and Samuel saw it and instantly wanted it and commanded me to hand it over. A fight broke out and I won despite a type disadvantage and I defended Draco before he hatched but at least he didn't know what Pokemon he was" I finished the story

"Oh sorry I didn't notice" she apologized

"Don't be sorry I might as well tell someone" I told her

After we finished our chat we got up and walked but this time to the garden where the other lati's and Nicholas are. The road was peaceful and nice with the bridges to get around if you didn't have a boat to get on. The idea of being a trainer was nice but I have to wait one more year to do so before going on my own but I can wait but the challenge will be tough but that's what makes it fun. The professor is a nice person who has the trainers start their first day I believe his name is Jacob Oak. We continued to talk about random things until we made it to the garden entrance and entered to see the same garden. Fire and eevee just ran to play as I giggled at their antics they were doing at least they liked each other. Nicholas was sitting at a bench with latios talking, telepathically maybe but we just made our way there as Draco materialized. Walking over I noticed a swing set and I decided to get on and swing and something got on with me and I turned around and saw Draco and turned back at the scene with the small pond in front of me.

"Nice isn't it Austin" someone asked

I looked right and saw Crystal walk up to us next to the swing and looked at the lake "Yeah it is it's beautiful"

"Austin do you have friends at pewter city waiting for you to come home" Crystal asked

"No I never really had a friend except Draco and Fire but thank's for being here" I said

"What do you need to thank me for" Crystal asked

"Because your a great person and a great friend Crystal" I told her

I don't know but I thought I saw red on her face but just turned back to watching the pond in front of me. I thought of drawing a picture of all this but I have no paper and pen or pencil but I might ask Nicholas for some later. There's still a lot sunlight left and noticed the fountain over there and so getting off the swing set and went to the fountain just to take a look since it's in the center of this garden and looking like it was glowing a bit but dimmed down when I got there in front of it. Looking into the fountain there was a jewel and I immediately recognized it as the soul due in the fountain. Getting closer it started to glow bright and dim low again but I was startled when I saw another reflection. looking up it was the elderly latias who was also looking at the soul due then up at me. She continued to look at me floating around and stopped when we were looking at each other.

(Hello there Austin) the latias said

"Hi, you know who this was" I asked pointing to the sphere

(Oh him he was my brother I miss that latios) she said with a tear in her eye

"Sorry latias" I said

(Don't be I came to accept it now) she said

After that I went to where Nicholas was and saw him talking to latios and I decided to leave them at that as I'm gonna see if Draco is up to something. Finding him wasn't hard he was just laying in the grass minding his own business while I walked up to him as he turned his head around. As if on cue he tackled me to the ground landing on the grass both of us laughing as he played around like he always did. Than I started running Draco chasing after me as we ran around the garden as this caught the attention of the others. I saw Crystal looking at me as I was tackled again by Draco with his impressive speed, again we laughed as Draco helped me get up from the ground. Walking over to the others I looked over as latios and latias floating over looking at us with concern for some reason maybe there's something wrong but I don't know. They started talking to Draco but I couldn't understand because they weren't using telepathy; turning to Crystal and Nicholas they motioned me to come over and I complied.

"What's up with them" I asked

I don't know, they never looked that concerned and nervous before" Nicholas said

looking back at them the guardians sound nervous yet angry while Draco was kinda confused at what they were talking about and I was too. They where friendly and now it seems like we did something; I'm going to talk to Draco when this is done.

As if on cue they stops yapping and floated away as a nervous Draco floating to me, whatever they said must have been important or something so I'll just ask him.

"Hey Draco what's wrong" I asked concerned

(Nothing they were saying things I don't know and a council) Draco replied still nervous

"Like what exactly" I asked

(Something like the council will be furious if they knew I was at mercy of a human) Draco said

"Draco you'r not at mercy of me you'r my brother" I said reassuring him

(He is but the other legendaries will not be happy with this) the latios said (Legendaries are not supposed to be under human control Arceus forbade it)

"What if they were captured by a person" I asked

(Then Arceus would free them often secretly because all the trainers want is their power, but Draco seems happy and healthy under you'r care) latios said

 **(In an** **unknown location**

"Father Arceus why have you called us" Mewtwo said

"Because I have some surprising news, a latios has been captured by a human" Arceus spoke out

"WHAT how is that even possible a legendary is not supposed to be in human control" a Ho-oh blurted out

"How did he get captured, it's impossible" an Entei said

"I let him keep latios as he was raised when first born by this human and had no ill intentions unlike others" Arceus said as his court went crazy as they wondered how a human took a latios egg and raise him by himself successfully but one thing for sure there was a mix of anger and shock and Arceus grew tired of it.

"ENOUGH" Arceus boomed getting everyone's attention "Now, this is not a normal latios this is different; Austin has raised him right he's a good trainer"

"Hold on sir what makes you think he's different then the rest of the scum" Raikou scolded

"C'mon Raikou Ash was your trainer and you didn't hate him" Mew said

"Ash was different he was the chosen one and a selfless person he earned our respect" Raikou returned

As the talk went on Arceus was having a head ach he knew they would not like this person but he didn't know his children hated humans this much he would need to think of something.

"Lord Arceus do you think we can see this human and the latios" Lugia asked and this got everyone's attention

Arceus used his power to open a window to see Austin and Draco and saw the unique and interesting black and red latios in the window.

(Back in Altomare)

I was sitting down in the grass watching everyone play it was a nice scene but one thing was my mind. What is this court of legendaries even with latios' explanation I couldn't really get it let alone say what it is but it must be the other legendary pokemon or something. So if their furious I wonder what there going to do with this situation but I need to think of it later I'm to caught up in this right now. Fire came up and licked my face making me chuckle a little as I pet his head while he sat down tired. I wondered how much longer i'm gonna stay here, my birthday is nearby in two weeks and when I turn sixteen I'll have to start my journey around the region maybe others. The Kanto region has gone through a change in age on when a journey starts because of an accident with a trainer only ten years of age with his Charmander. Pewter was once a nice town but the city started electing rich mayors and officials that oppressed the middle and lower classes with high taxes and limited options on pokemon. Just imagine if they found out about Draco they will take him away even with the help of the districts and give him to one of the rich trainers and laugh; there are many times that happened. But I have to say going on a journey would be nice seeing new places, battling, maybe make new friends I'll have to go to pallet town for this actually.

Getting up I set out but going to say goodbye for the day and for the nice visit. It was noon as of now and I was going to Crystal and Nicholas to say goodbye to them and saw them talking even the lati's for that matter and see whats going on. when they noticed me Nicholas walked up and motioned me to come over so I did; I didn't know what was going on but it might be important for now.

"Austin how old are you" Nicholas asked suddenly

"Fifteen sixteen in two weeks why you ask" I asked at his question

Then Crystal walked up looking nervous but she wanted to say something I could tell.

"Austin I've decided to go with you on your future journey" she said catching off guard

"Are you sure about that" I asked

"Yes if that's okay with you I'm almost sixteen too" she said

I nodded and she glomped on me again catching me off guard but she released me soon after saying thank you like she really wanted this to happen. After that I said goodbye and head home after a nice time it looks like 1:00 maybe 2:00 so plenty of time. Later I made it to the hotel and back to our room 15 and sat down turning on the computer to look stuff up while Draco was laying down on the bed. I was going to look up mega evolution when a J-tech add popped up saying gibberish it didn't make sense at all. Closing it I looked up the map of Kanto region and found pallet the small town in the region where the journey begins for a number of trainers around the region. so feeling bored I decided to drift off and think but I felt so tired all of a sudden so going to bed and take a nap.

I was in a black void and nothing is this the same dream from before with Arceus. Then the black void disappeared and now I'm in some hall that I've seen because of before and turning around there he was.

"Hello again Austin" the godly being said

"Hi what's happening" I asked and looked around

"Your back in the hall of origin where we met before" Arceus said

"Yeah but why, why me of all people" I said and he looked at me the same way before

"Because your different then everyone your special unlike the other's" Arceus said

"I heard the council doesn't like me is that true" I asked

"You know about the council" Arceus said "Yes latios told you right It's about Draco"

"What does it have to do with Draco" I asked

"Well It's a story I'll tell you that" Arceus said "You might know this by now but Draco was man made like Mewtwo he's a Pokemon but not my creation. Team rocket created him using latios' DNA but treating him as a weapon not a Pokemon like he should. I interfered taking their egg with the unborn lati before they can weaponize him. Hiding him wasn't easy either but I managed and you found him. I was going to take him but you showed concern and pity instead of acting like you got a free prize. With no ill intention's I let go with him and raise him even being his big brother which was unheard of for a long time by now. But the council doesn't approve of this they think your just another person trying to use him as a fighting machine instead of an equal. As of now they lightened up a bit but still don't seem to trust you because I showed them you and Draco. However Team rocket is still looking for him they lost him for awhile but the chase is back on now, you should protect him as you always have your journey will begin soon I'll be watching."

A clock went off and everything went black seeing nothing to waking up in my bed in the middle of the night looking at the clock it was 12:59. Looking at my bed Draco was laying down on it asleep, mom was in the other bed also asleep; getting off my bed carefully so I don't wake up anyone to the balcony. The night sky was loaded with stars and the city was gorgeous as always I'm not sure about this though a journey across the region but it should be fun. New places, events, holidays, ect it was exciting in a way but it's two weeks away I'll have to wait. Hopefully I don't run Into Samuel often he loves ruining everyone's day so let's hope for a nice journey.

I decided to enter the room once again and sit down I didn't want to sleep now so I'm getting on the computer to pass all this unwanted time but before that I went to the bed and pet Draco he always liked it when I do that even in his sleep he purrs to it which is pretty funny. Now getting on the computer just to look up videos to listen to. Hours passed and the sun finally came out and shining heavily waking both mom and Draco up but I stayed there looking at them as they groggily wake up from their sleep.

"Morning guys" I said to them

(Morning Austin) Draco said groggily

"Morning sweety your up early" mom said

After that and getting ready to leave we left for the cafe Draco turning into me of coarse as we talk along the way to the cafe. This is probably because we didn't eat last night yesterday. When we made it the waitress told us to wait so we sat down to wait for our table to get ready this is pretty famous so it's no surprise to see it packed. I looked to my left and found Draco in thought so I'm gonna talk to him.

"Hey Draco you okay there" I asked

(Yeah I'm fine Austin just thinking) Draco said

"About what" I asked

(The journey where having is Crystal really gonna join us) Draco said

"Yes I'm sure and don't worry where gonna have a good time" I said to him

The wait was relatively short which was lucky and we found our table at a window so we can see outside and take a nice view of the water and people walking around the city. But I saw the form of latias float up to the window and wave before flying off into the distance they are guardians so patrolling the city must be commonplace by now. Looking at the door familiar faces entered and I smiled seeing it was Crystal and Nicholas who entered the doors and Crystal looked at me and smiled back waving. A waitress came up and asked us what we want for a drink and I asked for a coke while mom asked for tea and I told her 'Jack would like a pepsi' and she left for the drinks. I started looking at the menu for breakfast and there was quite a bit of stuff in this menu but I'll just grab the steak and eggs. However a surprise happened when someone tapped my shoulder and turning around it was Crystal and another girl that looks like her which I guess is latias disguised as her to hide. The two were called by Nicholas before they said anything and so they left but not before Crystal said see you later and the waitress came back with our drinks.

45 minutes later

Finished, we left while paying and saying thanks for the nice meal and walked back to our room but I didn't run into Samuel yet which is odd because he takes every opportunity to ruin someones day. I keep forgetting to ask mom how much time we have left on our vacation and I wanna know now so Why not ask not. So I asked her and she said this was the last day which I wasn't surprised by it must end eventually right. We made it back to the room and began packing it to eventually leave back for pewter but at least it's close to pallet. As we leave in a couple of hours I will miss it here it was a nice time being here in this town Altomare so when it reaches like 5:00 I'll tell my goodbyes. But what bothers me is the fact I will be returning to Pewter and all of it's issues that go on there and the fact that Rodriguez jumped his measures to a little more extreme. Draco was helping mom while I pack my clothes but I found a picture, it was when I was eight and a three year old Draco with bearly any black and red coloring it made me smile. He was and still is very playful today and nice to be around even though he's man made he is still a pokemon. Looking at the clock it was 9:10 which is probably the time to go and say goodbye to them before I go back so might as well ask my mom to go.

"Hey mom can I ask you something" I asked

"Yes what is it Austin" mom said

"Can I go do something" I asked her

"Like what Austin" she said

"I wanted to hang out with some friends I made here" I said

She said yes and so I left and tried to find Crystal Nicholas and the lati's to say bye because knowing mom we will get on a boat very soon and leave and probably not come back for a long time. I saw Nicholas with a crowd overlooking a battlefield and looking at it the man of the J-tech business was there Rodriguez and his son Samuel on the field with Crystal too. The Jackson's look mad while Crystal looked nervous on what's going on but the crowd and even Rodriguez kept shouting fight like a battle is gonna happen right now not good because Samuel plays dirty. Samuel pulled a pokeball out of his pocket and released a blastoise as it roared and people cheered for him encouraging the selfish person and Crystal looking nervous was an understatement so I walked over there. Fire in his pokeball Draco looking over ready for battle and eevee can't handle a blastoise so let's not use her as I walked past the crowd and entered the battlefield with two pokeballs of my own. The smirk on Samuel's face vanished and replaced with a frown but smiled again always thinking he's a legend that doesn't exist.

"Ah finally about time you showed up I thought you left" He said with a smirk

"When it comes to you I never back down Samuel" I said

"Yes now blastoise let's show him who's superior" Samuel said earning a pleased look from his father

Out of nowhere wind blasted from the sky and kicked up a cloud of dust surprising everyone and when the dust cleared a black and red latios was on the battlefield making everyone surprised. I looked at the crowed, everyone was admiring Draco probably thinking the legends are here to fight and Samuel looked pissed to see a legendary here with me but realized soon after.

"The egg, that was in the egg I wondered what pokemon hatched from it" Samuel said pissed off

"Yes I raised him from the beginning ever since you tried to take it from me" I said and everyone looked at me and him

"How dare you say that blastoise hydropump on that lati" he shouted and blastoise complied

"Dodge and use dragon breath" I commanded

Draco managed to dodge and use dragon breath on blastoise causing it to be pushed back and fall from the force and Samuel looked mad but desperate.

"Blastoise get up and use surf" Samuel commanded

"Draco shadow ball" I commanded

Draco hit blastoise again before it could get up; looking at the crowd Rodriguez looked furious but not at me at Samuel might be because he's loosing the battle. I wasn't paying attention to blastoise and he got up now Samuel was smirking thinking he got this in the bag now.

"You lose blastoise surf" Samuel yelled

The wave came at Draco but I knew even if he couldn't battle he could handle a surf but time to finish the fight.

"Draco use luster purge" I commanded

Draco's luster purge blasted and hit the wave and blastoise and when the wave vanished there was an unconscious blastoise on the ground. everyone cheered as I hugged Draco with a happy face, Samuel has gotten stronger with a father who acts like a dictator and for a while won every battle he got into until now. we celebrated until we heard scolding Rodriguez was yelling at his son for his loss, it got so bad people stepped in and separated the two to stop them from bickering. After that I walked off with Draco who turned invisible and got to the hotel but not before saying goodbye to Nicholas and Crystal and when we meet in pallet the journey begins. As I made it to the hotel mom was standing there waiting for us and she told us we can go for one last walk around the port than we get on the ship back home. The port was very nice there was fisherman catching water types here with good fishing rods with a design I never saw before.

The ship then came and we got on ready to go back to Pewter city. Something felt wrong about heading back it did use to be a nice town but it went down hill one day.


	5. Chapter 5 Return to Pewter

**Sorry for the abysmal wait I forgot about this please forgive me I will be writing more**

"chapter 5 Return to Pewter"

"Human"

(Telepathy)

As the ship made it's way back to Pewter we stayed in our room 49, it was a nice sized room and we were just relaxing inside. As I was laying on my bed Draco was next to me looking outside the window in thought than I looked at my mother she was taking a phone call but it was probably about work. So much stuff happened on that little vacation meeting the guardians, some new friends and one of them being a potential journey companion but also beating Samuel again. But that made me worried what was gonna happen now that they know of Draco and in Pewter city where one of the gym's are but at least the gym leader is a nice person. I was supposed to start my journey from Pallet as I meet a professor there but that was still a little time away. Draco shifted his position and got closer to me as I pet his head purring but I wanted to talk to him and see what was wrong.

"What's on your mind Draco" I asked him

(It's just what will happen when we reach Pewter) Draco said a little nervous

"Don't be nervous we'll get through it like we always do" I said to him

(But what about Samuel he will most likely take me as a starter) he said sadly

That I already knew when the moment that battle began back in Altomare but one things is for sure he won't take him away no matter how much he might try.

"Don't worry he wont get you, and never will besides he can't choose out of the regular three" I said reassuring him

That seemed to work as he started to smile a bit as I got off the bed and looked out the window of the cabin we were in nothing but sea but it was pretty. I did nothing but wasn't bored until the intercom came on saying a competition was starting. Deciding to go check it out We left and Draco turned into me and put the hood on as we left the cabin. Once we got to the main deck there was a competition going on as two trainers got on one side of the battlefield and unleashed their pokemon, one was a Hitmonlee and the other was a Charmeleon. The referee announced the battle has begun.

"Hitmonlee use brick break!", "Charmeleon counter with Flamethrower" with that the two moves collided

The battle was good but I was looking around the crowd and saw a person wearing a J-tech uniform and walked off me and Draco got suspicious and so we fallowed him. Making sure not to be seen he stopped and began talking to another employee and we decided to stay low and listen to their conversation and it was about Samuel.

"So you know what Samuel gonna get for a starter" one employee said

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't need one with that blastoise but for sure he might pick some other pokemon" the other employee stated

"Yeah but Rodriguez said he needs the legendary for his son's party" the employee said

Oh no why Rodriguez do you really need to do that, why is it that you want things to go your way and only your way. After that we got out of there and found that Charmeleon won the battle with the applause of the crowd as I walked back to our mother. We then just walked around the ship because it's nice and relaxing with the nice breeze that was blowing at my face it was good outside. With no one looking Draco turned back into his real form and levitated around than nuzzled me in the face making me laugh as I pet him and he dived into the water and came back up having fun.

(Austin You think the other lati's are coming for the journey) Draco asked

"I'm sure of it Draco we just need to wait and then we will begin" I said to him with confidence

The sun was setting but tonight we are supposed to be at the nice restaurant for dinner tonight which is alright by me. So I went down to the cabins Draco fallowing behind to find room 49 where we stay and it wasn't hard to find at least. Other people came by and one challenged me to a battle but told him I wasn't an official trainer because I wasn't. It was strange not being a trainer yet and already have pokemon with me it was intresting. Once we made it I opened the door and Draco immediately went to the bed and I sat down in a chair looking out the window.

While looking I noticed the lapras swimming around in the water near the ship it was a nice sight to see along with some wailord. Now I started thinking on what Arceus wanted with me, there was no way possible that the alpha pokemon would bring me to the 'hall of origin' as he called it. As I was contemplating on the situation Draco came and put his hand on my back he probably saw me being a little frustrated.

(Don't worry Austin relax a little) he said

I know a lot is happening right now but at least we're doing great hopefully the journey would be full of surprises. The sun was about to disappear and me Draco and mom went to the restaurant for dinner and Draco turned into me to hide. The place itself was large people were eating their meals at the tables, a TV was on a wall but turned off and nice view from the windows outside. It was an amazing place as we sat down and waited for the Waiter.

 **(30 minutes later)**

After the meal we left and went back to our rooms Pewter must be close by now as we continue to come back. Night fall was here and I was kinda tired but didn't want to go to bed yet at least for now. The journey we will go on, it will be fantastic going across the region and meet some new pokemon. I started to look back on memories of my past in Pewter I was never good with making friends in the city. When I found the egg I never expected it to carry a latios; the forest mostly only had Spearow and other pokemon. When Draco was only 2 years old he would non stop demanding attention and cry but that was with most babies in the world. When he was 4 he began to develop color but instead of blue it was black and red and then mom did research and was confused on this as there was no information on a black and red latios. She even looked up the more rare shiny latios but that was the color green, it was scary though on what would happen if he was discovered. I'm not sure what will happen but at least it's okay.

(You alright Austin you look zoned out) Draco said

"I'm fine just looking back on memories" I told him "You always wanted attention badly when you were little"

That made him blush as I patted his back to help from his embarrassment It did look funny actually but can't laugh at him.

"It's alright Draco it always happens even with humans" I told him

(When do we reach pewter) Draco said (I don't know how much longer until we get there)

"I'll ask mom how much longer okay" I said as I went to mother to ask her; she said it will be 6 more hours, this ship can be slow but at least it's a nice trip.

Feeling tired now I changed into my pj's and went straight to bed and tried to fall asleep the bed felt like the most comfortable thing right now. I couldn't fall asleep for some reason being very difficult to keep my eyes shut as I lay in bed probably just wasn't tired as I thought. That's when Draco floated up and laying down on the same bed and immediately went to sleep right next to me. As he fell asleep I followed Sleeping in bed and going into dreamland.

The next morning I woke up because of Draco shaking me back and forth as I stir trying to go back to sleep. Eventually I lost the battle because of Draco shaking me and telling me to get up and opening my eyes to see Draco and mom.

"Okay I'm up I'm up" I said groggily "What time is it anyway"

(Finally Austin I've been trying to wake you up for a while now) Draco said (It's 8:30 Were close to pewter now, home sweet home)

8:30 okay early I guess It's because were very close to pewter city and the trip is about done so I Got out of bed changed into black pants a white shirt and a black and red hoodie that I love to where.

 **(Hall Of Origin)**

In the main chamber Arceus was talking to the three lati's from altomare about the journey that two of them will go on and being wary of the other legendaries because it seemed that no matter what he did there was always some who disagree with the idea. It wasn't alot of them but a few and he didn't want to force them into anything. He noticed the elderly latias was struggling to stay in the air and so he let her lay down to rest before she fell.

"Lord Arceus can I ask you something privately please" the elderly latias asked

He nodded and motioned the other two to leave temporarily so she can ask him what it was and he wasn't surprised by said question.

"The strange latios with Austin looked too much like my brother do you know why" she asked

"Yes I do 70 years ago when your brother was captured, Annie and Oakley took some of his DNA and sent to their 'boss' but it would be many years before the DNA was used to create their own latios it's a similar situation with Mewtwo but the latios is a shadow pokemon" Arceus replied as she gasped

He continued "The latios named Draco is that very pokemon a latios clone but a little mix with Darkrai that's why his Creator's called him Darkios"

The elderly latias was in thought before saying "So how did he meet him or get him"

Arceus simply sat down next to her and said "I knew what they were after they wanted to create another weapon far more powerful than Mewtwo I interveined and took the egg with the unborn Darkios and hid him in the forest As day came a much younger Austin showed up and grabbed the egg and took it home but sensed no ill intentions at all so I let him keep him"

"Y'know the more you talk about him the more he sounds like ash" the elderly latias said going back on memories she had with him from 70 years.

 **(Pewter City** )

Me, mother and Draco got off the ship and made it home back to pewter. It was the same as it was before the nice buildings, the people, the three districts. As we made it home it was also the same as we left it the rooms were very clean, the sofa is in the same position as it was before with the TV as well. Me and Draco went to there rooms upstairs and found their console in the same spot as well along with the beds, games, ect. I got to my bed and laid down on it as Draco was just floating around the room. All I was thinking was the journey coming up in a few days I believe I didn't have to get a starter from the professor as I already have Draco.

Professor Jacob Oak is a nice person I met him a few times before and mom said they met in high school as classmates he was always a nice and trusting man. I then remembered that the journal I have I wonder what else is in there but I'll check that out later. Grabbing a book from my shelf it was about 9:00 So I started to read the book called pokemon species and variants it just explains all the pokemon that's here. The legendaries were very interesting I would want to meet a lot of them but there already is a legendary right next to me right now and that's all I need. I began to wonder what starter I would get I would like a charmander but the others can choose as well and they might get him or her but the other starters are good in there own way as well. But that is still a little awhile away and there is still time to prepare so I put the book down and got and walked to Draco Who cooed in response.

"So when the journey begins where do you want to go first best we plan ahead don't you agree" I asked

(well let's get a map) Draco flew and grabbed the map and put it on the floor revealing Kanto (I believe we go here to pewter it is the first badge after all)

while he is right on that I would like to explore and train instead of going to gyms first that isn't the best idea if you want to be quick on the journey but it would remove the fun out of it.

"It's a good idea; however I would like to explore the surrounding areas first" I said to him (Well your the trainer here I'm just the companion) Draco said

we continued to look at the map pointing at places from north to south, east to west there is the pokemon college that is considered for digital training nearby and Draco laughed a bit when I joked about there stupidity. there was that viridian forest that was even closer it is where I found Draco before he hatched from his egg around 10 years ago and he wants to go to that very spot where I found him at. Looking from the map to the window in the room I looked out and saw Pewter city in all it's glory the gym is in the silver district and I can go there but the gold district is strictly forbidden with those who aren't rich for some reason but hopefully it will change anything can change... right. My face turned to unease and nervousness Draco flew up and put his head on mine and cooing again as I stroked his long neck as he noticed my unease. There was a knock on the door but not ours the front door and we noticed a car outside so I walked down as Draco turned invisible as we walked down to the first floor. As we came down stairs we saw a familiar face it was prof. Jacob oak.

"Ah Austin my boy it's good to see you again how's Draco doing"

"He's doing good professor Oak" I said as Draco reappeared

Now professor Jacob was always interested in Draco especially the first time when mom told him about Draco since he doesn't harm a fly and he can keep a secret from everyone. He was also interested about his transformation when he transforms instead of bright light it was black smoke and and that he's overall different than the average latios. Draco flew around the house happily Jacob and Draco became friends easily since it wasn't hard to befriend a very docile pokemon if only all of them were like that though because I've heard about some of them being territorial sometimes. While Draco and mom talk Jacob walked up to me with that smile he always carries on his face.

"So Austin you ready for that journey coming up soon" Jacob asked "You bet I am I can't wait for it to come"

Jacob laughed I was enthused to go on that journey and very soon I could finally go on it. "Now I suppose you can wait a little longer but keep in mind that your legendary can't be the starter" Yeah Draco can't be a starter mostly because the starter actually gets it's data to every professor in the regions and we don't want him getting so much attention so keep him hidden for now. "Oh by the way prof. Jacob who are the other beginning trainers that are going" I asked curious as to who is going as well on their journeys. "Well there is Brian Blackstone, Zachery Raven, and Samuel Jackson." I was kinda disappointed that Samuel was coming as well... wait a second that's three people and me makes four, Jacob giggled at my realization. "Yep there's four of you which means there's four starters this time instead of three. So let me tell you" he said as he whispered in my ear. "I might have something different in store for you" that piqued my interest in what was going on did he really have something different this time, I mean really you don't hear that normally from a professor especially about a starter being different. He then got up and walked to mom and whispered some things in her ear as well before making his way to the door. "See you later guys I just dropped by to say hi" "see you later prof." After that he left us in our house as I saw his car turn on and leave.

After he left I turned to mother and she was looking out the window with a phone in her hand to her ear talking to someone probably a friend of her's. Draco came up to me with a look of curiosity on his face. (What does he mean by something different) he asked as I just shrugged I didn't know but a surprise might be amazing you never know what it could be. I just went back upstairs to the bedroom and just sat down on the bed I had for many years, we sometimes replace the mattress but this would be a whole lot more comfortable than sleeping on the ground. We were able to save up some cash to buy supplies for the journey like a tent, sleeping bags, lantern, etc. but only for the longer trips if I have to sleep outside than in a room in a hotel, the trainer rooms used to be in the pokemon center but the law changed and now we can only sleep in the hotels which are very expensive nowadays. Which is another reason to sleep outside then in the bustling cities that dot the region from north to south especially when the joint league between Kanto and Johto broke apart 50 years ago and now Kanto has it's own champion. However the two regions now hate each other ever since Kanto broke off to become it's own thing and it would be difficult to get into Johto now. Draco flew into the room and just floated around while I'm just bored out of my mind right now then again I have a television here I might be able to watch T.V. right now. So I went to the television and pressed the button and sat back down Draco doing the same next to me. The news came on and began talking about this discovery. _"A new sighting at the lake of rage as the red Gyarados continues to_ _e_ lude _scientists from catching it"_

So this red Gyardos still got away I was always interested about this one the fact it's red instead of the usual blue I believe the red ones are the shiny variant of the pokemon but I digress. If only Things couldn't get very hard as they can be now I mean it doesn't seem hard right now but nowadays people would rather see their own gain then help others. Unfortunately I've seen some really mean and rude people that surpass Samuel by a lot which in itself I never though possible but back to the news. So I grabbed the television remote and changed the channel another thing The T.V. doesn't have as much shows anymore I mean the television used to have so much more like cartoons not that I watch cartoons anyway, And I think that most networks that remained dropped the international news which means you no longer hear outside of Kanto and maybe Johto since we used to share the same champion and resources but that's it and the red Gyarados is something in Johto so I may not here something like that in a long time about the lake of rage. So I turned off the T.V. and noticed something nibbling my shoes and it turned out to be Eevee so I picked her up and put her on my bed and rubbed her behind her ears. Now feeling tired I changed into my pajamas and climed back in bed and put the covers over me and went into a deep sleep.


End file.
